Palavras
by patilion
Summary: Uma visão de como poderia ter sido durante a carreira de Giny no Quadribol.


N/A; Isso era e é um presente de natal para a K-chan (sorteio amigo secreto).

Espero que goste =3

* * *

Harry olhava para o jornal desanimado. Com um suspiro o jogou pro lado pegando sua torrada.

Tomava seu café da manhã sozinho. Ao olhar o prato que fizera para Giny, o qual ela só levou uma torrada na boca deixando o resto sentiu o desanimo aumentar.

Seu olhar recaiu no jornal em que sua Giny ocupava com um belo sorriso ao lado de seu time.

"_Tornados são o time favorito este ano_" releu na manchete.

Apoiou a cabeça na mão, seus dedos adentrando um pouco seu cabelo, ficou a contempla-la enquanto comia.

H

H

HH

H

H

Estava no escritório tratando de papeis. Dividia a sala com Rony que também estava tendo de tratar da mesma tarefa.

-Inacreditável a quantidade de papelada que aparece. Somos agentes de campo, não de escritório - reclamava o ruivo, como sempre fazia.

-Hermione lhe daria um sermão se ouvir isso de novo - comentou com um sorriso o moreno.

-Nem morto que falo algo parecido perto dela de novo. Cara, ela passou dois dias, DOIS DIAS falando nisso.

Harry riu, mas foi curto. Rony notara seu semblete abatido, perguntou.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Nada de mais - tentou desconversar fingindo atenção aos papéis.

-Harry, sou avoado, mas nem tanto. Se eu noto, é algo sério - olhava atentamente o amigo.

Bagunçando os cabelos Harry tentou achar um meio de fazer Rony esquecer aquilo.

-Leva a mal não, mas você não quer saber.

Rony franziu o cenho. Harry viu pela maneira que ele o olhava que não tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer.

-Sou seu melhor amigo de anos, cara pode desembucha.

Harry massageou os olhos.

-Me bata então por falar sobre sua irmã que ela...

-NÃO QUERO SABER, Temos trabalho a fazer, chega de conversa - Rony falou rapidamente voltando aos papeis e escrevendo furiosamente.

Harry não pode conter a risada. Riu mais ainda ao ver que ele notara só fazer rabiscos sem sentido, tendo de apagar.

H

H

HH

H

H

Harry estava encostando contra a cadeira, com os pés em cima da mesa. Tocando um papelzinho de avião que encantara para dar uma volta com lupin e voltar para ele.

Estava sem fome naquele dia, resolvera gastar seu tempo de almoço de outra forma. O problema é que não vinha nada na cabeça e quando viu estava a fazer aquele movimento de forma mecânica. Pegando e tocando, pegando e tocando.

Batidas na porta o fizeram deixar o avião cair. Respondeu um entre enquanto se agacha pra pega-lo. Ao levantar viu sua velha amiga.

-Oi, Hermi – cumprimentou - O Rony já foi.

-Já falei com ele - ela fechou a porta - e ele acha que talvez eu possa ajuda-lo - ela falou se sentando na cadeira de seu marido - então o que esta rolando?

-Não é nada. Não ha necessidade de falar - jogou o avião.

-Mas se lhe incomoda é melhor falar.

-Gina está sem tempo para nós - pegou o avião e o arremessou - por causa dessa temporada "boa" ela só tem tempo pro time.

-Por que não diz isso a ela? Ela vai dar um jeito de... - Hermione ia dizendo, mas Harry a cortou.

-Não. Ela já esta com uma boa pressão sobre si por causa dos jogos e infinitas coisas que a vida de uma jogadora traz. Logo essa copa passa e ela terá folga.

Sua cabeça recaiu sobre a mesa, deitado de lado, olhando para a parede.

Hermione ficou em silencio. Harry notou que ela também pensava o mesmo. Não havia realmente o que fazer a não ser deixar Giny em paz para conseguir ter sucesso na profissão.

-Bem... - Hermi começou - só a diga que quer uma atençãozinha de vez em quando. Acho que isso já deve ajudar em algo pra que consiga o que quer e não a atrapalhe ao mesmo tempo.

-É talvez eu faça isso - pegou o avião que ficara ao lado de sua cabeça e jogou-o.

H

H

HH

H

H

Resolveu pedir um pouco de atenção a Giny, ela carinhosa lhe disse que tentaria. No fim se viu da mesma forma. Ela sempre distante, sempre correndo para qualquer coisa que sua vida profissional demanda-se. Sempre sendo convidada para entrevistas, comerciais e o que mais já tivesse inventado comercialmente.

Foi com desespero que viu a data de aniversário deles chegando, seria seu primeiro aniversário de casados. Queria fazer tantas coisas. Mas não conseguia ver com ela como estaría a agenda dela.

Fazer uma surpresa seria bom, mas se sentia sufocado de não poder saber se ela iria ter tempo até para uma surpresa. Ainda sim preparou tudo.

H

H

HH

H

H

No dia tentara acordar mais cedo do que poderiam chama-la e preparou um maravilhoso café. Tudo bem arrumado e ajeitado com um presente a espera-la no prato. Foi acorda-la.

Estava para subir as escadas quando a viu desce-las.

-Harry! Desculpa, mas me mandaram uma carta agora e eu me esqueci completamente de te falar que teria um compromisso pela manhã. Ainda sim, era para um pouco depois, mas adiantaram a hora e tenho de ir agora, vou comer algo por lá. Depois agente se fala.

Ela lhe dera um beijo rápido e se sumiu porta a fora. Harry nem foi olhar pela janela ela desaparatar. Nem sequer soube quanto tempo ficara ali pregado no chão.

Não quis voltar para a cozinha. Pedira folga naquele dia, não precisaria ir trabalhar.

Se viu sem ter pra onde ir, sem ter um lugar para se enterrar.

Estava sendo tomado por algo, algo que nem tinha o porque.

-Afinal é só uma data... da pra se comemorar amanhã - falou consigo mesmo, ainda no mesmo lugar.

Mas era como se uma depressão o arrebatasse e só o fizesse ver tudo de forma ruim. Tentou lutar contra aquilo, tentou pensar positivo.

Finalmente se mexera. Subiu as escadas, colocou uma roupa simples qualquer. Após se encontrar na rua desaparatou.

G

G

GG

G

G

Gina voltara o mais depressa que pudera para casa. Harry não lhe dissera como seria seu dia no ministério, mas ela acreditava que ele talvez fosse sair mais cedo.

Chegou em casa e tratou de colocar uma roupa casual.

Queria preparar-lhe o jantar. Podia não ser grande coisa para comemorar o dia, mas como não conseguiram discutir o assunto achara melhor daquela forma.

Ao entrar na cozinha congelou e sentiu o coração se apertar. A mesa toda posta, até a comida ainda estava lá junto do presente.

Com passos incertos se aproximou da mesa e algo a alarmou. Ambos os lados estavam intocados. Olhou em volta, nem o que havia sido usado fora ajeitado.

-Harry? - chamou, sabia que não receberia resposta, mas algo a incomodava - Harry?! - saiu a procurar pela casa.

Constatado que ele não estava e que deixara o celular. Foi ao ministério o procurar. Só serviu para alarmar Rony e Hermione.

-Alguma ideia de aonde ele esteja? - perguntou a ruiva.

O casal trocara um olhar que preocupou Gina.

-Vamos avisar que estamos atras de um desaparecido e já iremos cada um para um lugar - decidiu Hermione - Vá indo a casa de sua mãe ver se ele não passou por lá.

Gina nem contestou o lugar, só caminhou rápido para o saguão onde poderia aparatar.

H

H

HH

H

H

**Harry começou a se lembrar do passado. Mas não lhe vinha os motivos e razões de eles terem esperado para se casar. Tinha na mente a lembrança da decisão de só se casarem depois dele terminar o curso de aurores e estivesse num cargo do ministério.**

**Dês do inicio Giny já tinha boas habilidades, mas não eram ainda as ideias para uma jogadora profissional. Teve de treinar muito de inicio, mas sempre tiveram tempo para ficar juntos.**

**Podia não lembrar o dia, mas tinha noção de que foi quando estava terminando o curso de auror que ela começava a se destacar. Mas ainda havia tempo.**

**Quando finalmente casaram, não era só o casamento de um grande herói, era também de uma jogadora muito promissora, de futuro brilhante. Fora sufocante, mas ainda tinha tempo juntos.**

**Então Giny começou a subir no ranking dos jogadores.**

**Era véspera de natal quando o treinador a convocou. O que de inicio fora um presente virou a parede que se ergueu entre eles. Um agente.**

**Harry só o vira uma vez num almoço, não gostara dele, contudo achava ter só agido negativamente ao que ele deveria fazer: controlar a agenda de Giny. Apressando-a para um compromisso que mal deixara eles se despedirem. Também fora a última vez que conseguiram almoçar juntos.**

**Giny dizia estar tentando marcar na agenda tempo para ele. Mas seu agente parecia a enche-la de compromissos num piscar de olhos.**

**Então ela chegava cada vez mais cansada e por vezes tarde.**

**Harry demorou a notar que a copa já estava ocorrendo. Só notava que o rosto de Giny estava em todos os tipos de propaganda possíveis e entrevistas que não tinham fim.**

**Chegando a onde chegaram. Num aniversário de casamento, o primeiro, onde trocaram meias palavras, tudo por parte dela e um mal encostar de lábios. Será que ela sequer lembrava?**

**Balançou-se na esperança de se acalmar e não deixar a ideia de soltar um Avada no agente o consumisse. Apesar de ser bem agradável a ideia.**

G

G

GG

G

G

Giny tocou a campainha e tentou esperar o mas paciente que pode.

Logo a Sra. Dusrley abriu a porta.

-Giny, que surpresa - ela falou educada apesar de se mostrar confusa.

Afinal ela nunca aparecera ali sem o Harry.

-Oi. Desculpa aparecer sem avisar, mas eu precisava falar com o seu marido.

-Duda esta no trabalho - respondeu pensativa, vendo a aflição da ruiva falou - Mas podemos ligar para ele. Entre.

Após uns minutos e algumas palavras a lhe passou o telefone.

-Boa tarde - falou Giny e nem deu-lhe tempo para responder - desculpa aparecer e ligar assim do nada. Mas eu só quero lhe fazer uma pergunta rápida. Pra onde o Harry iria se quer se isolar ou ajeitar os pensamentos?

-O que ocorreu? - perguntou Duda, que apesar de não estar transparente Gina sentiu o pingo de preocupação na pergunta.

-Uma falta de comunicação e agora não sei aonde ele se meteu. Sabe de algum lugar que ele possa ter ido?

Ouve um silencio que lhe pareceu longo. Ouvindo só um murmurar de Dudley pensando.

-Bem - ele falou subitamente - quando eramos crianças ele costumava ir numa praça perto de casa.

H

G

HG

G

H

"Finalmente" foi o que Giny pensou ao avistar Harry se balançando nos balanços da praça.

Notou o quanto ele estava distante, o quanto o movimento minimo que fazia era mecânico.

O que aquele cabeça quente deveria ter pensado durante tanto tempo? A ruiva não conseguia responder. Contudo, pela primeira vez, ele devia estar certo.

A passos cuidadosos se aproximou dele. Notou que ele parara de se balançar, mas não mostrava ser pelo seus passos. Estava alheio de mais.

Tocou o ombro dele chamando com voz mansa.

-Harry?

_Surpresa não faltava em seu rosto ao ver a ruiva ao seu lado. Tocou na mão dela para ter certeza que estava ali._

-Precisamos conversar - Giny se sentou no balanço ao lado sem romper o contato de mãos - por que não me disse o que estava lhe afligindo?

_-Por que era bobagem. Ainda é - depositou um beijo na mão dela - Acho que pensei que te perderia. _

_-_Não era bobagem e nem é agora. Eu achava que tudo estava bem, mesmo com a vida de furacão que tenho tendo - acariciou a mão dele - Não vi ou não quis ver o que isso estava fazendo com a gente.

-_Você só esta indo atrás de seu sonho minha flor - fechou suas mãos na dela - Ainda lhe falta o maior premio que um jogado pode receber._

_-_Mas estou perdendo meu maior bem que é você - disse num tom de desespero.

-_Não está. Foi só um momento, já passou agora - levantou ainda com as mãos na dela - vamos pra casa?_

_-_Não, não passou. Minha agenda esta mais grossa que o maior dos livros e mesmo ralhando com meu agente ele parece querer me aumentar aquilo cada vez mais. Digo-lhe que quero tal tempo livre e ele me aparece com qualquer coisa pra me deixar sem esse tempo. Consegui esse dia por te-lo reservado a muito tempo, ainda sim o imbecil me marca algo achando que uma coisinha só de pouco tempo daria em nada. Sorte que ele me mudou isso pra bem cedinho, a intenção era ter o dia livre, sem interrupções.

Ela puxou as mãos dele, inclinando-se um pouco, encostando a testa nelas e falou:

-Desculpa.

Harry deu uma agachada, segurando a cabeça dela beijou sua testa.

-Não tem que pedir desculpas - sussurrou.

Os olhos castanhos olharam fundo nos verdes, pediam perdão silencioso. Os verdes só encaravam amavelmente os castanhos.

-Vamos pra casa? -repetiu a pergunta.

Dessa vez ela se limitou a concordar levemente com a cabeça. Harry deu um leve beijo nela se afastando e lhe estendendo uma mão, a qual ela aceitou levantando. Aparataram juntos.

G

H

HG

H

G

Adentraram a casa em silencio.

-Ainda sinto como se lhe deve pedir mil desculpas - Giny dissera de forma súbita.

-E já disse que não precisa. Giny, eu sei que pra ser bem reconhecida e notada precisa dessa popularidade toda e propaganda que faz. Eu entendo, tanto que nada disse nem sumi antes. Foi só um dementador que resolveu passear por aqui.

Giny quase rira do dementador, mas o olhou seria.

-Me fale, grite comigo se for preciso, mas fale quando estiver ocorrendo algo parecido. Me atraso até pra falar com Merlin, mas me pare e grite - o abraçou.

-Ok, agora esqueça isso, chegou a abrir o presente?

-Nem toquei – Giny falou com culpa – um sensor em mim já dizia que tinha algo errado.

-Já disse pra esquecer. Vamos ver seu presente, aproveitar a tarde depois nos arrumar que temos reserva – ele respondera animado.

-Aonde?

-Segredo.

**O resto do dia andou mais nos conformes que planejara. Não contava com a volta do assunto da agenda de Giny. Pelo menos algo fora decidido naquele dia.**

**H**

**G**

**HG**

**G**

**H**

**O jogo da final não poderia ser mais emocionante. Tornados perderam seu apanhador, mas a quantidade de gols que Giny estava conseguindo fazer após o desmaio do companheiro poderia garantir a vitória ao time mesmo que o adversário pegasse o pomo. **

**A cada um gol do adversário faziam mais dois. Pelo menos, fora o que ouvira o comentador falar. Não tinha certeza, se concentrava de mais em só roubar a bola e tentar mais uma vez, se distraia só quando ouvia o score. **

**Mal ouvira o apito do juiz, só a alforia que ocorreu e um de seu time já lhe puxando para um abraço. Demorou um minuto para compreender que a partida terminara. Veio a descobrir que um de seus batedores fizera um bom estrago no braço de um e dois contra três seria impossível para o time adversário.**

**Ao chegar no chão estava cercada, fleches vozes, perguntas, olhos verdes e um sorriso radiante. Pouco importava como Harry chegara ali, só abraçou-o e beijou-o. Ao se separar dele pode ver a pergunta em seu olhar. Sorrindo acenou afirmativamente, ganhou espaço e começou a falar.**

**-**Quero fazer um comunicado – **sua voz foi como um eco do silencio, todos se aquetaram para ouvir – **Esse foi meu último jogo.

**Foi como pólvora, ou pior. Uma explosão de vozes todas juntas, querendo perguntar a mesma coisa.**

**-**Quero anunciar também **–** **o estádio fez silencio para ouvir – **Que estou grávida e por isso vou parar. A todos os que me acompanharam, me viram crescer obrigada pelo imenso carinho. A todos os fãs obrigada. Pode se dizer que me dediquei esse tempo todo por vocês, mas agora quero me dedicar a minha família. Os gols que fiz hoje foi para vocês, se pudesse tinha feito pra cada um, mas encerraram antes a partida **–** **os risos podiam ser ouvidos até na arquibancada rival, jurava ter ouvindo um "não duvido" – **Muito obrigada.

**Acenou para todo o estádio, saindo num alvoroço de aplausos e gritos. **

**Na premiação de jogadores parecia ser uma unanimidade de que Giny tinha de ganhar o premio de melhor. Fosse por realmente ter sido, fosse pela multidão de torcedores que ameaçavam todo tipo de coisa se ela não ganhasse.**

* * *

Observação: O Harry e Duda mantiveram contato, isso é um fato que li uma vez, não foi invenção.


End file.
